Ghost Writing
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Stuck in a slump, C.D. Cristol's search for inspiration takes her to an old mansion with more than just dust and cobwebs haunting it...


**Inspired by GoldGuardian2418's story, 'A Scare Worth Writing About', here's a story I did starring her OC Crystal.**

 **This is also a thank you story for my awesome friend guestsurprise, Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Driving through an old dirt road on a dark night, famous author C.D. Cristol, also known as Crystal, was not having the best of luck.

She needed to publish another best selling book. Her last remarkable work was when she visited the Grant Mansion in Staybrook, California, the home of Rachel and Sasha Jocklin. However, Crystal met the alien monsters that haunt the old mansion as well.

But upon realizing the monsters were friendly and meant no harm, Crystal was inspired and wrote _A Scare Turned Friendship_.

It was a bestseller. But now, Crystal had no inspiration to write another one! So she decided to travel around the country to find some inspiration.

"What am I going to do?!" Crystal was in a crisis all her own.

BOOM!

Crystal screamed as her car blew out a tire. She got out and saw that it had been two tires that blew out.

And Crystal had only one spare tire.

Sighing in defeat, Crystal was really having the worst day ever. Her car broke down and she was lost in the middle of nowhere without any shelter.

"Huh?"

Crystal spotted shelter behind black ornate gates covered with vines, but the fate was wide open for Crystal to enter...

Toting her two heavy suitcases, the young writer walked through the gate and followed the cobblestone path to the end.

An old, broken down plantation mansion that loomed over Crystal with imposing malevolence. It immediately gave Crystal the chills, but at the same time, she was fascinated.

"It looks like it's from the Antebellum period." Crystal thought out loud. Despite how creepy it looked, old places like this fascinated Crystal with it's rich history and how they stay the same after many years. Old, remote, living in the past.

Crystal decided to spend the night inside.

Walking up to the door, Crystal or her hand on the handle and it swung open.

Crystal froze. She merely touched the handle and the door opened without any effort.

At least, no _human_ effort...

Fear started to accelerate inside Crystal. She shook her head and took a deep breath to collect her senses.

 _'Just the wind.'_ she thought.

Crystal saw a grand staircase and made her way up to the closet room, her arms were killing her from carrying her own luggage.

The room Crystal found was actually quite charming, despite the dust and cobwebs. She took out her laptop and checked the rough drafts for her story.

Crystal just sighed as she skimmed through them. They were hardly interesting.

Deciding to put it off for another day, Crystal turned off her laptop and got dressed for bed.

Normally, spending the night in an old, spooky mansion would make anyone regular person feel frightened.

But Crystal's mind was filled a textbook case of writer's block. But she knew stressing over it won't solve anything, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The wind blew, whistling through the tree branches. A wolf's howl echoed outside.

And Crystal was sound asleep.

That is until she heard a faint sound in the room.

Crystal started to wake up. Her blurred, tired eyes saw a light at the end of the room. The sound she heard was...someone typing?

Shooting out of her bed, Crystal went up to the desk and saw her laptop on, letters being typed...

By a pair of blue, transparent hands.

An inhumanity image started to materialize in the chair. It appeared to be a man in a black trench coat and matching fedora. He turned to Crystal with a twisted grin.

"Hello..." hissed the phantom.

Crystal opened her mouth to scream, but she was scared speechless.

 **THUMP**

Her mind overloaded with terror, Crystal fainted.

* * *

Crystal's world was dark.

"I was hoping for a great big scream like I normally get." said a disappointed voice.

Crystal's felt herself starting to wake.

"Daddy! Shhh! She's waking up!" said a different voice.

With her head pounding, Crystal woke up with a groan. When she opened her eyes, there was the phantom.

"HAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" The phantom laughed as he lunged for Crystal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Crystal got up and ran out of the room. "A GHOOOOOOOOOOST!"

The ghoulish ghost was elated by her screams. "My! What a scream! She's going to be a thrill to scare!" He flew after her.

Crystal ran down the stairs, but with her fear-stricken legs, she fell and almost broke her neck if another ghost and up through the steps and caught her.

"Oooooh! Going up! WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" It was Phantasma, also known as Phanty, the Phantom's daughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HEEEEELP!" Crystal screamed as Phanty flew her around the room. They went into the living room and dropped her onto the couch.

Phanty then went up to Crystal's face and let out her best wails.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA! We will haunt you foreeeeeeverrrrr!"

Crystal just screamed and screamed as she ran away. But the dapper dressed phantom blocked her escape.

With no hope or courage in her heart, Crystal collapsed on her knees and begged the ghosts to leave her be. "PLEASE! Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to come here! I'm sorry! I'll never come back here again! Just leave me alone!"

The ghosts heard sobbing in her words. They looked at each other and realized they scared this human a little too well.

"Oh, we're so sorry, Madame." The Phantom patted Crystal on the back.

The young woman looked up at the ghost with tears eyes. "What?!"

"We didn't mean to scare you that badly." Phanty said. "We aren't really going to haunt you forever."

"We are ghosts, after all. Scaring people is our passion." The Phantom tipped his hat to his guest. "You can call me Mr. Phantom. And this is my daughter Phantasma."

"Nice to meet you! Heeheeheehahahaha!" Phanty giggled.

Crystal felt like fainting any second. Two real ghosts floating right in front of her.

"You look a little pale, Madame. Would you like a glass of water?" Mr. Phantom offered.

Crystal nodded mutely. She tried to stand, but it was hard with her knees quivering. So Phanty helped her up and gently escorted her back to the couch.

"Are you alright?" asked Phanty. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" She giggled at her obvious joke.

"Yeah..." Crystal nodded, lightheaded from all this. She stared at Phanty, a bit fearful, but mostly curious. She raised her hand. "May I?..."

"Sure!" Phanty held still as Crystal began to out her hand through the ghost girl's body. Her hand went through it.

It fascinated Crystal greatly. It felt like air, really cold air. Like dipping her hand outside on a winter day.

Phantom Father brought over two glasses of water.

"Wanna see me do a trick?!" Phanty asked excitedly as shetook her glass.

Feeling more comfortable, Crystal smiled and nodded.

Phanty drank her water, Crystal watched fascinated as she saw the liquid go down Phanty's transparent throat and settle in her stomach.

Then Phanty jumped up and the water fell right out of her! "Ta-daaaa!"

Crystal laughed a little. "That's quite a trick!" She stared at Phanty's seat. "Uh, should I get a towel?"

"It's alright. The water makes the couch cold and damp." said Phantom Father. "I saw your rough drafts on your strange window machine. And I must say, I'm impressed."

"You think so? But they're just rough drafts." Crystal gasped a little when Phnatom Father took her hand.

"I know so. Come with me." He levitated Crystal off the ground and they floated back to Crystal's bedroom.

Crystal looked at her documents and saw something new in her files. "What's this?"

"Well, I may have wrote a story of my own." said Phantom Father.

And she couldn't believe her eyes! Well, it was about

"This is great work!" Crystal said. And then I think hit her. "You know, this experience is just the inspiration I need! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around the phantom, which they went right through.

"You're very welcome." said Phantom Father. "It's the least I could do. I'm a fan of your work."

"You are?!" Crystal was ecstatic! "Oh, boy! I can't wait to get this story ready!"

Crystal was going to sit in her chair and get to work until Phanty scooped her up in the air again. "Hold on! The night's still young and Phantom Family game night only lasts tonight!"

Crystal smiled. "You have family game nights?!" She would love playing games with her family. Now she's playing with a family of ghosts!

"Care to join us, Crystal?" asked Phantom Father. "We're going to play hangman!"

"I'd love to!" Crystal loved hangman!

Phnaty took out a shovel. "I'll dig the hole!"

Crystal's excitement fell a little. "Uh, have you ever played human hangman though?"

The ghosts looked very confused. "Humans play hangman?"

"Well, it's a bit different from your version." Crystal took out a pen and notepad. "Here. I'll show you."

* * *

And so, Crystal taught them human hangman. And the ghosts had to admit, it was actually really fun!

After hangman, Phanty performed a composition she wrote herself on the organ. Crystal was amazed by her musical prowess!

Once the concert was done, Crystal and Phanrom Father worked together to finish the rest of the story, bouncing ideas back and forth and having fun altogether.

With that taken care of, Crystal was ready for bed.

However, Crystal wasn't prepared for the next game the two ghosts wanted to play.

"We always play this game before bed." Phanty giggled. She and her father ganged up on Crystal.

"Uh, wait. What are you-?!"

The two ghosts laughed as they swarmed Crystal and started tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO, PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Phantoms laughed as Crystal laughed. It's been so long since they had company. And Crystal had to admit, she loved their company too.

All tickled out, Crystal went to her and got a good night's sleep.

* * *

A few months later, Phantasma and her father received a special visitor.

It was Crystal with a copy of her newest bestselling novel, _Ghost Writing_

The story was told of Crystal's adventure in their home. A young author with writer's block wandering into a haunted mansion and meeting a friendly, but playful ghostly father and daughter and helping her write a story.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done!" She instinctively hugged Phantom Father.

To her surprise, her arms didn't go through him! The phantom hugged her back.

"It's an honor, Crystal." said Phantom Father.

Crystal couldn't be happier with her newest novel. She had an unbelievable adventure, a terrifying, yet enlightening adventure.

Experiencing new places and meeting amazing people was always the perfect inspiration.

And Crystal couldn't wait to see what inspiration she'll stumble into next.

* * *

 **I hope you liked my surprise story to you, guestsurprise! You've earned it for being an awesome and creative friend!**

 **And GoldGuardian2418, thank you for letting me use your OC and story as inspiration for this story!**


End file.
